Wish
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: What if you wished for something, and it came true? What if one day you woke up to be a completely different person? Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hmmm, another project for me! This story's inspiration just came out of nowhere. So basically what happens is that Percy makes a wish to be a normal human, and it comes true. The story takes place around BoTL…ish. I'm trying to make it to seem like it could've happened, even though we all know it couldn't. Does that make any sense? Err, just read on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Simple as that!**

**What if you wished for something…and it came true?**

_**What if one day you woke up to be a completely different person?**_

Be careful what you wish for…because you _just might get it_.

* * *

It's a tale as old as ancient history. You shouldn't want what you don't need, and you don't need what you want. But that doesn't stop people from doing it.

Whenever you see a shooting star, it's only natural to make a wish. Why do we do that? Is it because it's tradition? Or maybe because everyone else does it? Has it ever occurred to you that that wish might come true? What would you do? You wished for it, therefore, you must have wanted it. But our minds change every so often; and you can never really know what you have until it is gone.

This tale, begins here.

It started out as just another day for Percy Jackson. Wake up, go eat breakfast, go train, have a conversation with Grover, have some lunch, go train some more, argue with Annabeth, go to bed, wake up the next morning and repeat the cycle. It's only natural to say he got sick of it. Preparing for the day you might just screw up the world isn't exactly fun.

Percy cursed as he looked down at his now bleeding finger. He threw the knife he was holding onto the ground before going to find a tissue. Annabeth watched from a distance before sighing, and trying to put a smile on her face. She was concerned. It wasn't like Percy to make innocent mistakes like that; something was bothering him, she knew.

She got up from her table to follow him. "Percy!" She called.

He turned his head slightly, "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Here," she took a napkin out of her pocket. "Are you alright?"

He took the napkin with a curt nod. "I'm fine. Just a little cut, that's all."

"Are you positive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just…" she looked into his eyes. "You've been kind of down lately."

"Sorry," he apologized, even though he wasn't quite sure why. "I haven't been feeling so good these past couple of days."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is it because of the prophecy?"

"Um, yeah…that's it."

"Seaweed Brain, don't worry about it," she smiled at him. "It's all going to turn out okay in the end."

"You're right," he nodded, even though he didn't quite believe her. "I should get going. Thanks for the napkin."

"No problem," she took one last glance at him. "See you later."

"Bye," he whispered. He took a few steps forward while inwardly preparing himself for another day. Just another ordinary day. Ordinary not being quite the right word. Who has an ordinary day when you're a demigod? The son of Poseidon no less.

As he put on his armor, his mind wandered. What would an ordinary day be like? Get up, go to school, go home and do homework, watch TV, eat and go to bed? Or would there be more? It's not like he would know. Even before Percy found out about this whole other life he wasn't normal. Nothing about his life was.

Sometimes thinking about that made him feel angry. Why was he the one who had a bad childhood? While other kids were at recess he was usually alone at the sandbox or stuck in the principal's office. He couldn't blame anyone, it had just happened that way. He shook off all the feelings of envy, and cleared his mind.

"Percy!" A high pitched voice cried.

"What is it, Silena?" He turned to face the Aphrodite girl.

"You wouldn't have happened to see my tin box, would you?" She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Tin box?"

"It's one of the most important things I have!" She sighed while wringing her hands out, "Its got pictures, notes and my wishing rock."

"You have a wishing rock?" The thought almost made him want to laugh.

"Don't laugh. My dad got it for me for my tenth birthday. He said to wait for that special moment, and make a wish." A smile came upon her face as she relived the moment in her mind.

"Right," he cleared his throat, trying to avoid an awkward situation. "If I see it I'll make sure to return it to you."

"Thanks! I appreciate it." She waved at him before walking in Beckendorf's direction.

Percy slowly trudged to the training grounds. Somehow, he didn't feel like sword fighting. Instead, his mind was set on the previous conversation. _Wishing rock_. He could really use on of those right about now. His mother always told him to watch what he wished for, and he never really got it. Every year he'd always make the craziest wish on his birthday. And every year, it never came true.

That was just his luck. The game of fairness never seemed to be equal. But he survived. And he would just have to keep surviving, similar to every other demigod. That's how it was.

"Percy?" Michael Yew waved his sword in front of Percy's face. "Are you there?"

Percy broke out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. Just give me a sec."

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see something gleaming. A tin box. "Actually, start without me. I'll be right back!"

He quickly jogged to the tree that the tin box was laying against. The box was a solid pink color and on the back was written 'Silena'. This was what obviously she was looking for. Percy looked side to side to make sure no one was watching before removing the lid. Underneath a few pieces of paper Percy found what he was looking for. He froze upon seeing the gold rock glisten in the sun. It looked so familiar...

"_Mommy! Look at this!" a seven year old Percy Jackson tugged on his mother's hand._

_She laughed. "What am I looking at, honey?" _

"_This." Percy, standing on the tips of his toes, pulled a golden rock from the top shelf of the store they were in. _

_She took it and placed it on her palm. "It's beautiful." She almost gasped when she saw the price. 150 dollars. _

"_What does this say?" he gave his mother a piece of paper that was lying besides the rock. _

"_It says: _

_One wish shall be granted to the one who needs it the most,_

_Their life shall be clear, first and hindmost;_

_It may not seem like they are winning,_

_But the end is always better than the beginning."_

"_What does that mean?" Percy's face showed confusion._

"_I'm not so sure. I think it will make more sense in the future." _

Well it was the future, and it really didn't make that much more sense. He quickly and silently put the wishing rock into his pocket, before stuffing the note in there as well. Making sure the lid was on tight enough, he got back up and walked to Silena. Halfway there, he could hear her squeals.

"Oh my gods! Percy, you found it!" She ran and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

He stumbled back. "Oh, uh, no problem."

She pulled back. "Where was it?"

"Right over there," he pointed to the tree that the box had been resting on.

"Oh," she giggled. "I must have left it there yesterday. I have such a bad memory!"

"It happens sometimes," he nodded his head.

"Tell me about it. Well, I should get going now; thanks again for finding it!" With that, she skipped towards her cabins to hide the box somewhere under her bed again.

He put his hand on his pocket, and glanced at the gold item inside. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Percy rubbed his calf to try and relinquish the pain. He sat on top of his bed with Riptide on the pillowcase next to him. He cringed once he felt another muscle cramp coming on. After taking a few deep breaths, he laid down before trying to get some sleep. He tried everything, including counting sheep, which didn't go so well (thanks to his ADHD).

He sat back up with a sigh. Reaching towards the ground, he found what he was looking for. The wishing rock. After admiring the beauty of it for a few moments Percy weighed it in his hands. He stood up and began to pace around the cabin. He wasn't too sure how to do this.

_I wish my life, and everyone else's, were normal._

_I wish my life, and everyone else's, were normal._

_I wish my-_

He tripped against the headboard and fell straight to the ground. The rock flew out of his hands and joined him on the floor, now broken into two pieces. He gasped once he saw the once beautiful rock now in pieces. What would Silena say? He couldn't possibly let her find out.

Picking up the two pieces, Percy made his way outside. Once he was a few steps away from his cabin he dug a hole, only about three inches deep. He placed the two pieces of the wishing rock in it, and smoothly covered them back up. He stood up, made sure the two pieces were not noticeable, and walked away.

Once he arrived at his cabin he immediately jumped onto his bed. He stifled a yawn before lying back down. Almost instantly he fell into dream world, which would be a hundred times better than the reality he would wake up to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first official chapter story so I'm very excited! This chapter isn't so long, and I'm going to try to make the next one longer. As for the length of the story, I'm going to make an estimate of 10 chapters. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter two! This is where the story really begins. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan…**

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of his alarm. He sat up slowly before reaching out to try and hit the 'off' button. He yawned and stretched both his arms wide. Surprisingly his muscles weren't sore.

He froze immediately. Since when did he have an alarm?

He got up quickly and shivered once his bare feet touched the tile. Since when did he get tile floors? Looking for a light switch on the wall, Percy stumbled across the room. Once his fingers felt the switch, he turned it. He stared at the room, frozen, unable to move. His eyes widened and he was speechless. After finding no words to say he did the only thing that seemed proper at the moment. He screamed.

Sally Jackson was downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard her son scream. She dropped what she was doing before racing up the steps. "Percy, honey, is everything okay?"

Percy took a step back. Why was he in his room? Why was his mother asking if he was okay? And how the heck did he and his mother get there? "I'm okay…I think."

"You think?" He could sense his mother's eyes narrowing.

"I'm alright," he took a few calming breaths. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Sally laughed. "Your pancakes are ready whenever you want them."

Percy flung open the door and came face to face with his mother. "What is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

Percy wanted to roll his eyes. "Why am I here, and not at camp?"

"Percy, camp ended a month ago," concern was shown on her face. "I know how much you loved swim camp, but it's time for school."

He did a double take. "School?!"

"Goode High School," she gave him a _duh_ look before resting her palm on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Percy stood still, trying to process the information.

"Maybe you need some food. Let's go eat breakfast."

Percy nodded his head, still in a daze, and walked out, closing his door behind himself. "Woah!" He glanced down the hallway, admiring all the colorful paintings.

"What?" Instead of getting worried, Sally looked giddy.

"When did our house get so…_big_?" The hallway was doubled in size, and all down it he could see majestic carpet. Paintings and other art pieces filled the walls, and it took Percy a moment to realize that he was not in the same apartment as usual.

He followed his mother down the narrow staircase, his eyes widening with each step he took. After passing the very large living room, they arrived in the dining room. Percy stood awestruck at the fancy chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Many cabinets contained fine china, and the walls were painted a white color with silver lining. He sat down at the fairly small table for three and watched his mom waltz away and into the kitchen.

Once he heard his mother whistling in the kitchen, Percy quickly got up and peeked into the living room. The walls were red and gray; again, with many paintings. In the center of the room was a gray couch, and resting besides it was three bean bag chairs. Towards the corner of the room was the mahogany entertainment center; each space was filled with DVD's and video games, Percy noted. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the 50" flat screen TV.

Before his mother noticed he was gone, he sat quietly back at the wooden table. Across from him seemed to be somebody reading the newspaper; Percy stared. Was that his mother? He looked at the meaty hands holding the paper and realized the answer was no.

"Hey, Percy." The voice behind the newspaper said.

"Uhh…hi." Percy stuttered, unsure what to say to this strange man.

"I take it you're still tired?" The man folded the newspaper back up onto the table, and Percy studied his face. The man was fairly handsome; he had brown hair and gray eyes that reminded him of Annabeth's. His skin was a very tan color and his average sized glasses were framed. He wore a smile and seemed to know Percy well.

"Yeah," Percy just nodded.

"Good morning, Lewis!" Sally came into the kitchen holding a large plate of pancakes. She kissed the mans cheek before setting the plate down and sitting in between the two men.

Percy bolted forward in his seat. His eyes darted to the matching rings on his mother and the mans finger. His eyes widened. It couldn't be…

"Good morning, baby." The man named Lewis took a plate and a pancake and set it in front of him.

Percy's mind spun out of control. Was that man his step father? What was he even doing there? Percy shook his head, he _had_ to be dreaming. There was just _no _way that any of this could have happened. Unless…

His mind went back to the previous night, in his cabin. He had taken the wishing rock and was trying to use it. What was he wishing for?

A normal life.

It all clicked to him. That wish…must have come true. But how? He didn't want to think about that. "Mom," he turned to Sally. "Where was I last night?"

"You had a late swim team practice, remember?" She took a bite of the fluffy pancake. "Did you do all of your homework?"

"Yeah, sure," Percy pressed his hand to his temple. Camp, Grover, training, the prophecy…gone. And Annabeth.

_Annabeth._

Where was she? Did his wish only affect himself? Or did it change _everything_? Percy assumed the latter. What he wouldn't give to see her one more time.

"Percy!" Lewis interrupted his thoughts. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He nodded before placing one of the syrup covered pancakes on his plate. His eyes scrunched together, "They're regular."

"What do you mean?" Sally scrutinized the pancake.

"It's not blue!"

"Of course it's not. Why would I make blue pancakes?" She turned to Lewis, her _husband_, and laughed.

Percy suddenly stood up. "I'm not hungry."

Sally's eyes shown with concern. "Okay…Rachel should be here in about fifteen minutes, so you have plenty of time to get ready."

"Alright." Percy trudged back up the stairs, and hoped he was going in the right direction. It took him approximately five seconds after he reached his room for his mother's words to process. Rachel? As in, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?!

In the back of his room, Percy found a large walk in closet and picked out the first thing he saw. A pair of jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. _Abercrombie_?! Why did he own anything from that brand? He flipped through all his clothes, cringing at each one of them. They all contained a brand name such as Abercrombie, Aeropostale or even Hollister. That wasn't like his usual style which mainly was composed of Wal-Mart.

He combed his hair, before going to brush his teeth. Even the bathroom was large. What had happened to his old, cozy apartment? A man suddenly popped in his head – what had happened to Paul? Percy made a mental note to find out.

There was a knock on the door. He went to go answer it, a bit confused. He opened the door, only to be hit with more confusion. "Here is your laundry." A woman who appeared to be the maid handed him a basket of clothes. Percy took it, clueless, and felt guilty seeing the old lady walk away without hearing a 'thank you' from him.

After placing the basket on his bed (which was a size larger than his old one), Percy walked slowly to the door. As he made his way back downstairs, he contemplated what he should do. He didn't need to think much as the answer was pretty obvious. He would go to school, stay for a little while, and leave to see if he could find Camp Half Blood. Chiron would know what to do.

"Have a good day, honey!" Sally waved to her son from her position in the living room.

Percy turned the knob on the door and nearly hit Rachel Elizabeth Dare on the way out. She jumped back, before glaring at him. "Percy!"

Percy stood in shock. When was the last time he had seen this girl? "Aren't you going to say anything?" She continued to glare at him.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry."

She shrugged it off like it was nothing. "It's all good. So, are you ready for another day?"

"Yeah." His mind screamed _no_!

"Good. We should probably get going now." She led the way out.

Percy just nodded, and followed Rachel. He didn't say much, and every time Rachel would tell him something he would just grunt or nod his head. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even pay attention to the conversation. If he mentioned anything about camp, or his actual life, everybody would think he was crazy. He was already beginning to believe that.

Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe in a few minutes he would wake up to camp, training and getting to see Annabeth. Percy waited. After a minute he pinched himself. But nothing happened. He was still caught in this _stupid_ reality he had to call his life. Why had this happened to him? Was he being punished by the gods?

Speaking of, where were the gods? It wasn't like one wish he had made could change the gods or anything. He hoped to see a sign from them soon. They could very well be one of the only people that could help him now.

"Percy!" Rachel snapped her fingers directly in front of his face.

"What?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" She accused him.

"Of course I have!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Not…"

She sighed dramatically. "Of course not. I guess I'll just talk to you at lunch, then."

"Sure." Percy glanced around the school. His high school. "Bye."

She nodded at him before walking in the other direction.

Percy took a step forward, before taking two back. Where was he supposed to go? "Percy, my man!" A voice called in the distance.

Percy turned around to see a boy about his height, probably a freshman, grinning at him. They must be friends. He had sandy blonde hair and gentle blue eyes; he also appeared to be very tan and buff, thanks to some sport he must play. Standing next to him was a girl about 5'3. She was also very tan and wore a huge smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. Her long brown hair was tied into a low ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkled upon seeing Percy. Judging by the uniform, Percy assumed she was a cheerleader. A gorgeous cheerleader.

"Ryan, seriously?" The girl lightly smacked him in the arm before grinning. "Hi Percy!" She ran to give him a hug.

Percy stumbled back, surprised. Who was she? He awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Serena, seriously?" The boy named Ryan mocked her.

She let go of Percy before placing a hand on her hip. "Shut up. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Don't you?" Ryan retaliated.

"Yes, I do. Let's go to first period, Percy." She grabbed his hand as they slowly walked away.

Percy lightly gripped Serena's hand, unsure what to do. He heard a couple of kids whisper "love birds" as they walked by. Was this girl his…girlfriend? Whoa. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or appalled.

"How was practice?" Serena swung there intertwined hands around.

"Oh, um, it was good, as usual." When she wasn't looking he made a confused face.

"That's good. I heard Coach worked you hard," she smiled sympathetically at him. "Well, you are the best swimmer this school has had like, ever!"

"Oh, thanks." Could it have anything to do with the fact he's a son of Poseidon? He blinked. He wasn't; technically…headache.

"No problem! Ready for geography?"

"Not at all…"

As he walked into the classroom he could feel all eyes on him. He followed Serena to the desks in the back of the room. A couple of people smiled or waved at him. A few seconds later the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher who appeared to be in his mid 50's walked to the front, turned on his power point, and began to lecture. Percy sighed, and began to take notes along with the rest of the class.

But something felt strange. It took him a good twenty minutes to figure out what was wrong. For that whole amount of time, Percy paid attention and actually wrote everything down. With his ADHD it was hard to concentrate for more than five minutes, but he wasn't having a single problem. _Because you don't have ADHD_, he told himself before looking down at the notes he copied. _Or dyslexia. _

Percy marveled over it, ignoring some kid calling out his name. No ADHD or dyslexia, it was a miracle! "Percy Jackson!" The teacher shook him out of his thoughts. "Must I send you to the principal's office…again?!"

Again? "No, uh, sir."

"That's what I thought." The teacher resumed his lecture.

Thirty minutes later the bell rang again. Percy, after stuffing his paper into his black and gray book bag, raced for the door. He ruffled his hair and pretended to not look confused. "Percy!" A familiar voice called.

He turned around to see Ryan, a familiar face. "I really don't want to go to Algebra…" Ryan whined.

"Neither do I," Percy muttered.

Their algebra classroom was right across the hall. When Percy walked in, he felt like he was being blinded by all the extravagant colors. The walls were neon green, and all the desks black. On the walls were hot pink posters that basically summed up why math was so fun. Too bad nobody ever took a second glance at those.

Percy practically threw himself into a desk, already miserable. How could something good feel so bad? Ryan took a seat next to him, while giving him a weird look.

The class went similarly to Geography. The teacher lectured (possibly even more boring) and the class took notes. Although Percy could pay attention, he decided not to. Partially because he could, and partially because everyone else wasn't either.

And that was _exactly _why he got sent to the principal's office.

Percy left the room in a huff, ignoring all the giggling people around him. He walked down the hallway, not caring where he was going. He avoided the hall monitor by hiding in the boy's bathroom, but a couple minutes later he rushed outside. He breathed in fresh air while the morning sun hit his face. He continued walking away from the school, never so happy to do that before.

It was time to figure out exactly what had _really _happened.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh slight cliffhanger. And for all you guys wondering, the percabeth is mainly hinted in most of the chapters. Annabeth will be appearing soon though! Its gonna be great! Haha. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This picks up immediately from the second one.**

**Disclaimer: xStarXStruckx does not own!!!**

* * *

Keeping a hand on the backpack that was slung over his shoulder, Percy walked towards the curb. He stood there for a few moments, debating what to do next. After making up his mind, he continued walking north, at a slowed pace. As he walked, he took his backpack into his hands, and opened the smaller pouch located in the front. He prayed that he would find some money. He sighed in relief once he saw the twenty dollar bill.

He came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the sidewalk. A couple of the passerby's grumbled at him before going around him. He took a few steps towards the edge, and glanced right then left at all the taxi cabs. He raised his hand high; thankful he was taller than everyone around him. Within a few seconds, a bright yellow and black taxi rolled up.

Percy shuffled to the door of the back seat, opening it wide before stepping inside. He placed his backpack on the floor near his foot. "Aren't you supposed to be in school" The middle aged man turned so he was face to face with Percy.

"We got let out early," Percy lied, and found he must have been good at it, because the driver nodded and turned around.

"Where to, kid?"

Percy remembered the directions to Camp Half Blood easily. As he told the driver where to go, something in his bag vibrated. Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out an iPhone. He stared at it for a second, not too sure what to do. The driver pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure that's the right way?" The driver gave Percy a look. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing out there."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Percy brushed him off, too focused on the phone. The driver shrugged his shoulders and whispered something along the lines of 'as long as I get my money'.

After pressing a few buttons on his phone, Percy nearly jumped once a new screen popped up. He was not too educated in technology. He had received a text message from…'the love of my life'. He couldn't recall ever putting in Annabeth's number. That girl, Serena. It suddenly made sense. They had to have been dating.

_Where r u? Science is about 2 start!_

_xoxo_

_Serena _

Percy sighed before placing the phone back into his bag. He ignored the next to messages, which must have been everyone else asking where he was. He ran a hand through his hair and rested his head on the window. He shifted his gaze and watched all the people going by; he nearly wished he could be one of them. But wasn't that what had gotten him into this mess? He closed his eyes and dozed off for a couple of minutes.

"I believe we are here, sir." The driver parallel parked on the side of the road.

"We…are?" Percy glanced around. The place was filled with trees, but to him it felt empty. Percy rummaged in his pocket for the money he just had, before giving half of it to the man. "I'll be right back."

Stepping out of the car, Percy could hardly believe his eyes. He walked over dead grass farther into the woods. The sun was hidden behind a large oak tree and gave the scenery a dark look. It was clear nobody had been here for years. Nothing was here.

Camp Half Blood was gone.

But was it even there in the first place? Percy nearly got a headache thinking about it. He reached to touch a tree, and watched as a couple of leaves fell to the ground. He fiercely closed his eyes, before reopening them again. This couldn't be happening. He ran at a light pace to find that everything repeated itself. More and more trees; that was it. Everything had disappeared, and he wanted it back.

This was the first sign. If Camp Half Blood was gone, was everything else gone too? All the demigods, satyrs and everything he once knew? They couldn't have just gone into the middle of nowhere. He had to find the answer, and he needed to fix everything. He bit his bottom lip and turned away, walking slowly back to the sidewalk.

He walked towards the direction where the taxi driver had parked. But to Percy's surprise, the taxi was gone. He looked all around trying to figure out where it could have gone. He turned the other way and began to walk, hoping he would find it quickly.

_Beeeep! Beeeeeeeeppppp!!_

Percy turned around, startled. His eyes widened once he saw the bright yellow taxi cab sitting right there. But there was something different about it. He only needed to take a few steps to reach the car, and he opened the door widely before climbing in. He looked into the rearview mirror to see an all too familiar face. He screamed. Out of joy, or out of surprise, he wasn't sure.

"Nice to see you too, kid." The voice brought back many memories.

"Lord Apollo? What are you doing here? How-" Needless to say, Percy was very confused.

"Yeah, it's complicated. I don't have a lot of time, so be quiet and let me explain." Apollo began to drive back to the city.

"That rock that you made the wish on, the wish that got us all into this mess," Apollo glared at him for half a second, "was a real wishing stone. The wishing stone was given to Perseus very many years ago after being blessed by Zeus. This stone can be used an unlimited amount of times."

"Which brings me to our predicament," he continued. "Normally I would say just pick up the stone and wish everything back to normal, but you broke it in half _and_ buried it, leaving you with no idea where it is. I need you to find that stone, and leave putting it back together to me."

"Where is it?"

"The stone finds it way to the person who needs it the most. And at the moment, that person is you. Give it a little time and I'm sure you'll find it."

"So are you saying somebody is going to give it to me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. For all we know it could be under your pillow or in another state."

"If it's another state then how will it find me?" Percy narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know; I didn't make it!"

"Okay, okay, sure," Percy readjusted himself in his seat. "I'm a bit confused. Do half bloods even exist anymore? Or is it just me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's everyone, as of right now, but remember you're not a half blood, just a _normal _kid. You didn't change half bloods of the past, thankfully. As for Grover and all the others, they could be anywhere."

"But you're a god, you're supposed to know everything!"

"I don't keep a tracking device on them, Percy," Apollo parked on the side of his house. Apollo cleared his throat.

"The present is changed

Now you need the wishing stone

To fix your problems."

Percy rolled his eyes before stepping out of the vehicle. That last line could be taken two ways. Ignoring those words, he followed the stones on the ground to his house. They each contained a phrase meant to lift his mood. _If you can conceive, you can believe, and then you can achieve_. He grinned at a couple of the funnier ones as he walked by them. He even stopped to stare at one that contained his handprints when he was a toddler.

To Percy's surprise the door was unlocked. He creaked the door open, and glanced right and left. Seeing nobody he shrugged his shoulders and waltzed into the house. He heard the sound of two people in the distance.

"Stop. Right. There. Young. Man." Percy turned to see a very angry mother.

"Uhh…"

"You better have a great explanation about why you're here, Percy." Sally crossed her arms and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I do," but he couldn't tell her about where he was or else she lock him up in the crazy ward. "Not."

At her glares he continued. "I just wasn't feeling good…at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Awkward silence.

"Well you can go lay down in your bed, sweetie, cause you're grounded."

"Mom!"

"Two weeks. And if you keep talking I'll make it four," she ignored Percy's exasperated look. "Give me your cell phone." Percy handed it over without complaint. "You're lucky I'm not making you go back to school."

"So lucky…" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Just go to your room, and I will be contacting your teachers to make sure you do your work over the weekend."

"Fine." He trudged up the stairs to his room. After forcing the door opening and nearly slamming it shut, he sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. It had been an…interesting day. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with it. Maybe he wasn't cut out for the 'normal' life after all. In fact, he knew he wasn't.

Thinking about it, Percy wasn't sure what made him make the decision in the first place. He was already beginning to miss the sword fighting and training. He was also missing his friends, especially Annabeth and Grover. A slight pang occurred in his heart whenever he thought about her.

Where was she? Probably thousands of miles away, in San Francisco, he guessed. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what she'd be doing now. Sitting on the couch, reading a book on architecture, while drinking pink lemonade. Her favorite.

Percy got up quickly and laid down on the queen sized bed, and tried to find something to do. Like counting the dots on the ceiling. Once he reached fifty two, it got boring. He let out a large sigh.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. With a grin lingering on his face, he reached for the laptop on his desk. He lifted the top open and was forced to wait momentarily while it loaded up. He clicked on Internet Explorer, to see Google come up as his home page. Highlighting the address bar, he typed in what was sure would help him find a very important answer.

Myspace.

He found himself already logged in, and, after checking out his profile out of curiosity, he proceeded to the search engine. Annabeth Chase, he searched. During the longest three seconds of his life, the page loaded and two hundred Annabeth Chase's appeared. He scrolled through the list, eliminating everyone who he knew was not the right Annabeth. Finally, he found her.

Annabeth Chase. San Francisco, CA.

**Sorry, Annabeth Chase's profile is set to private. **_**Add**_** her as a friend!**

He noticed the green online button was on. _What the heck_, he thought before adding her. Momentarily, she accepted. He was very surprised; Annabeth would never add someone she didn't know. That was just dangerous! He clicked on Annabeth Chase's profile. After clicking a few things, and scrolling a few times, he found what he was looking for.

_Annabeth Chase. 6218 Barron's Drive, San Francisco, CA. _

And it definitely wasn't like her to put her address online! Especially with so many creepers out. His mind suddenly went blank once he noticed one sentence, if it could even be called that.

Annabeth Chase: taken.

By whom? He felt a sudden wave of jealousy. How could she be dating somebody? He hoped he had the wrong Annabeth Chase. If that was her real name!

Once he heard footsteps coming up to the second floor he hid the laptop underneath the blanket. He closed it to prevent any light from coming out. His mother peaked through the door, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is just peachy!" His smile felt a bit forced.

"Okay…" she closed the door and it silently clicked together.

There was no doubt, Sally was a bit different. Sure, to the outsider she may have seemed the same; but to Percy, she felt like another person. Personality wise, she was similar to the _real_ Sally, but there was an air, or a presence around her, that nearly gave Percy the chills. That was just more inspiration to fix this mess. Suddenly he remembered something.

"_For all we know it could be under your pillow or in another state."_

Percy stuck his hand under his pillow, but came out empty handed. Of course, it would be way too easy for it to be right there. Before he forgot he decided to search his room incase the stone was lingering somewhere. It wasn't, so he decided just to return to the present matter.

He lifted the top of his laptop and copied down Annabeth's address. After he did so, he couldn't help but laugh, he felt like a stalker. And what he was about to do next would nearly prove that statement. He signed off of Myspace before Annabeth, or any other girl for that matter, could message him.

He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating his next move. It was a bit risky, and completely crazy, but essential. He typed in the name of a popular airline station and looked through all the flights for the next week. He could feel butterflies swimming in his stomach.

Getting up quickly, he walked to the door and asked himself: where would a mother hide her credit cards? _In the closet_, something in the back of his mind told him. He opened the door slowly and didn't quite close it even after he had peered left and right. Tiptoeing throughout the hallway, he kept a hand on the wall to steady himself. He could hear his mother on the phone downstairs, probably discussing the day's events with that man named Lewis.

After going through many doors he finally found what he assumed to be Sally's and Lewis's room. He walked to the far back of the room where the closet was located. The door was painted black, and gave a very eerie look. There were a couple of shelves on the inside and after searching through a couple of bags Percy found exactly what he was looking for. A Visa credit card.

He put it in his pocket and ran as quietly and as fast as he could back to his room. He made sure to lock the door behind him. Sitting back on the bed, with the credit card next to him, Percy did what he knew he had to do. After going through an extremely long and boring process Percy printed out a certain sheet of paper. Before it printed out he decided to return the credit card before his mother knew it was missing.

Just as sleuthly as before, he placed the credit card back into place. Making sure everything looked the same; he shut the closet door and turned around, about ready to leave. All of a sudden he heard footsteps; the footsteps of his mother. His heart leaped out of his chest and he almost felt like having a panic attack.

Without thinking about it, he dove back into the closet, and prayed his mother wouldn't enter. He noticed the light and go on and the quiet humming. Percy clamped a hand over his mouth to try and control his breathing. Within seconds, the light shut off and he heard a door open and close again. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He got out of the closet and rushed out of the room. He soon found his way to the steps and nearly skipped downstairs. Walking toward the kitchen, he saw the main computer and the printer next to it. He grinned once he noticed the paper printed out. The grin was ripped off his face once he noticed Lewis walking towards it. When had he even gotten home?

Percy ran to the printer and came to an abrupt stop in front of Lewis. "Percy?" Lewis squinted his eyes. "What are you doing home?" Guess Sally hadn't gotten to him yet.

"Sick," he coughed into his hand for fake effect. "And this is my make up work." He gestured to the paper.

"Oh! Is it contagious?"

"My make up work?"

He wore a confused look. "No! Your sickness."

Percy coughed a few more times. "Yes, very. In fact, you may want to stay away from me for a long, long time."

"Yes, well, off to bed for you!" Lewis turned around and headed in the direction of the living room. "Get better soon."

Once he had disappeared, Percy rolled his eyes. How gullible. He grabbed the piece of paper, and for what he hoped would be the last time, ran back to his room. Once he arrived, he scanned the sheet of paper that his hands held. _Please go online to confirm_. It was never simple. It was a good thing Percy read the fine print.

After logging back online, he found the most previous page he was on. Soon a button popped up. Confirm? it read. _Obviously_, Percy thought,_ I wouldn't have purchased this for nothing_,

Flight to San Francisco, California – confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Slight bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry Annabeth didn't appear in this chapter; she'll be in the next one, I promise! Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Wow, it has seriously been awhile. And I apologize. Really, I am sorry. This is probably my least updated story. Forgive me please!

**Disclaimer: No ownage here!**

* * *

Percy woke up to the beeping and vibrating of his alarm clock, which was actually his iPhone. He checked the time, 5:00 am; what was he doing up this early? He had to catch a stupid flight an hour and a half later. Stretching his arms high towards the air vents, he began to slowly rise out of bed. He searched the floor for his bag that he left there last night. After not being able to find it, he clicked on his phone, letting the light shine into his phone.

He picked up the bag and began packing some random stuff into it like his phone, money, and other essentials. Anything that could fit inside in his bag and count as a carry on. He didn't have to worry about luggage or anything, he wouldn't be gone long. Just for the day. He had actually already bought his ticket back home.

Stifling a yawn, he placed the bag onto his shoulders, and slowly opened the door. He creeped downstairs to the kitchen, and after searching for a flashlight for a moment, turned on the soft light. He rummaged through the fridge and packed a meal or two, snacks included. He shut the fridge door and walked towards the front of the house. After taking a key from the rack, he exited the house silently.

Thankfully it wasn't dark outside. Well, it technically was, but all the porch lights and lamp posts illuminated the neighborhood. He speed walked to the end of his block, where hopefully a taxi would be. It was easy to find a taxi in New York, even at night. After waiting impatiently for a few minutes, a taxi drove up to the side of the road.

"To the airport." Percy climbed into the back. The taxi driver just nodded and began to drive.

It wasn't very long until they arrived at their destination. Well, truthfully, it may have been awhile, but Percy couldn't tell. He handed the man some money and stepped out of the car. It was going to be so nice once he could drive. Then he wouldn't ever have to use a taxi again! The very cranky taxi driver just drove away silently. Percy let out a sigh and continued walking.

After finding out where he was supposed to go, he decided to get a smoothie. Blueberry, his favorite. While waiting in line, he checked the time. He still had another half hour or so. Sitting in a cushioned seat, he slurped down his smoothie and glanced around the airport.

It didn't take him long to find a familiar face.

He had sandy blonde hair, and shining blue eyes. Compared to how Percy was used to seeing him, he looked very fit and younger. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that there was no scar on his face. He held hands with an African American girl, as they walked to their destination. And his name?

Luke. Luke…

Percy froze for a moment. He couldn't remember Luke's last name. Why? He remembered everything else! Luke had betrayed everyone, he was serving…that guy, and he had that sword, whose name Percy couldn't recall.

Before he knew it, the man known as Luke had walked away from his view. That was strange. Percy searched through his brain, trying to remember more about him. But he couldn't. And the worst part was he had no idea why.

After checking his watch, he decided it was about time for him to go. He threw the remains of his smoothie away and dragged his feet to his destination. It was too early. He almost felt bad for leaving his mother like that, but it had to be done. When this was all over, everything would be okay. Besides, how much more trouble could he be put in?

He waltzed through security and everything else quickly. It didn't take much time for him to get on the plane. He took a seat toward the back, and took out a book to read. He may as well enjoy not having dyslexia while it lasted. And as he read, the hours flew by. He heard the flight attendant telling everyone to fasten their seat belts, and he did as he was told.

And within the next fifteen minutes, they landed in San Francisco.

Percy purposely left his book on his seat, knowing he would not need it and it would just be a pain to carry around. He followed an elderly couple off the plane, glad there weren't too many people. Glancing around the airport, he took a snack out of his bag and counted the money he had left. Just barely enough for a taxi, maybe two if he was lucky. He stepped outside, preparing himself for nearly anything.

Well, this definitely wasn't New York, that's for sure. But he wasn't concerned about any of that. Finding and talking to Annabeth was his main priority. His only priority at the moment. Hopefully finding a taxi would be as easy as finding one in New York. But seeing as this was an airport, it shouldn't be too difficult.

He got into the taxi, and was greeted by a very friendly taxi driver. "Hello! Where would you like to go today, sir?"

Percy was shocked for a moment. Normally cab drivers didn't say much. "Oh, um, can you take me here?" He showed him the piece of paper that contained Annabeth's address.

"I can, but it's going to cost you extra!"

"What?" Percy narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you, kid! It's not too far, so it'll be cheap." When the very pale man smiled, his hazel eyes sparkled. "Lighten up!"

"Sorry." He leaned back in the seat.

"What's wrong?" Quickly the man's smile faded.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just say it's been a crazy week."

"Please don't tell me you're running away!" A look of panic showed on the mans face. "I can't afford to get sued!"

"No, no, I'm not running away. Not exactly anyway…"

"Oh, that's good. Well then, where are you going by yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just to a friend's."

"_Just _a friend?" The man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, _just_ a friend. Now are you going to take me there or should I find another cab?" Percy snapped.

The man recoiled a little. "I'm driving, I'm driving…"

Percy just sighed and leaned back onto the seat. He really needed to get his license…

* * *

"Here we are." The man gestured to a fairly large house.

Glancing out the window, Percy saw a two story house painted white. The windows were extravagant, and had an ostentatious trim. The roof lifted high, giving it the shape of a triangle. Bushes lined up in front of the house, each trimmed to perfection. In the corner stood a banana tree, all by itself, alone. It didn't seem like a place Annabeth would live in. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive," he nodded. "Do you want me to wait out here while you go in?"

"Um, sure. I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright then," the man took an ipod from his pocket, and proceeded to place the buds in his ears.

Percy rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. The man really wasn't that bad. If Percy was in the mood of conversation, they would have become fast friends. But he did crack a smile or two, not that he'd ever admit it.

He casually strolled up to the front door. Feeling like an idiot, he searched for the door bell. When he couldn't find it, he simply just knocked. Within the next minute, a middle aged man answered the door.

"Um, hi," Percy stuttered. "Is Annabeth there?"

"Who are you?" His green eyes pierced through Percy.

"My name is Percy, uh sir." The man was slightly scary…

The man sighed. "And how exactly do you know Annabeth?"

"You could say we're old friends…"

"Old friends, huh? From where?"

What was up with this man? "Camp." Percy answered without hesitation.

"Hmm," he seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Well, kid, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. Come in."

Percy followed the man into the house. "You can sit right here," he pointed to a small couch. "I'll be right back." Percy assumed he was going to get Annabeth.

While he was gone, Percy assessed the house. Or rather, the living room. Déjà vu. He had the same feeling he did when he looked at his own house for the first time.

Shocked. Surprised. Amazed. All of the above.

The couch he was sitting on was a creamish-whitish color. It was made of fine leather, and when he sat on it he sank. The walls were white, and the floors were a deep gray tile. There was another rocking chair that matched the couch he was sitting on. The furniture was lovely, and so was everything else, but Percy didn't really like it.

It was all too plain. It was just boring.

In the center of the room was a bookcase. But instead of being filled with books, as he would expect them to be, they were all artifacts. Small models of the Parthenon, and many other Greek buildings. He smiled. She must love architecture. There were also white candles, only one burning, and a tiny gold rock in between them all. A gold rock.

A gold rock that looked all too familiar.

"_Have you seen my wishing rock?"_

"_You have a wishing rock?" _

The wishing rock! He stood up and walked in the direction of it. Just as he was about to pick it up, a voice called from behind him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He slowly turned around. "Nothing!"

"Yeah," the blonde hair girl said. "It doesn't seem like it."

"It doesn't matter," Percy shrugged it off. "It's just – Annabeth -"

"Um, yeah, it kind of does matter! That's my wishing rock! I've had since my fifth birthday!" Annabeth crossed her arms.

Even though he was being yelled out, he couldn't help but smile. Annabeth was wearing soffe shorts and a baggy hoodie. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low messy bun, and her gray eyes gleamed in the light. It was crazy how much he missed her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she sighed. "And who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, you don't recognize me…?" He felt his last hope slowly fading away.

"Yeah! Yeah I do, actually." Percy beamed, finally something was okay! "You're the creeper that requested me on myspace! What are you doing here? If the butler wasn't here I would have taken the baseball bat out by now!"

Or maybe it wasn't okay. "No, you don't need to do that! I just wanted to talk to you."

She hesitated. "About what?"

"Something extremely important," he ran a hand through his hair, something he noticed he'd been doing a lot lately. "Listen, I may come off as strange, but just go along with it. Do you ever feel like…you don't belong?"

"What do you mean?" She looked him in the eye.

"Like you're not supposed to be here; like you belong in another place."

She froze for a moment. "Um, what did you say your name was?" She asked after she recovered.

"Percy." He stretched his hand.

"Right," she took his hand. "Well, Percy, you better have something amazing to tell me."

He grinned. "I do. Let's sit." He motioned to the couch.

Annabeth listened intently as he poured out his, or rather, their, life story beginning from the first day they met to their last adventure. He didn't skip any details. Well, that was a lie. He may have forgotten to mention Annabeth's once upon a time crush on Luke, and all of her history with him. But it was better if she didn't know. He never wanted to see her hurt again.

At the end of the story, Annabeth could only sigh. "Wow."

"Wow is right."

She closed her eyes, thinking, before reopening them. "Percy, listen, I really appreciate you coming here to tell me all of this, I really do, but I think it's all nonsense."

"What!?" Percy stood still, shocked.

"All of this stuff about demigods, and quests – it's all crazy. _It doesn't make any sense. _Think about it, none of that stuff could really happen." She looked at him, almost with pity in her eyes.

"No, Annabeth, you don't understand -"

"Percy, you don't understand how much I want to believe you. I don't like where I am in life. I'm surrounded by _white_," Percy glanced around the room as she spoke. "You see what I mean? I just feel trapped here.

But your world that you talk about, it sounds fun. Having a god as a parent, going to Camp Half Blood, training, being able to go on quests – it all sounds awesome. But it's only stuff you read about in books, or stuff you see in the movies, not real life."

"It could, it could, and it _did_!" Percy felt like screaming, and his breath was slowly being taken away.

"No. It couldn't," She gave him a tiny smile. "You seem like a nice guy. And if you lived here, who knows, maybe we could have been friends. But you seem a bit delusional. I think you should go back to New York, to your parents, and just think about what you're telling me."

Percy stared at her for what seemed to be a minute, before turning his gaze to something white. And then something gold. "Fine, but before I leave, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, third on your left," she pointed in the direction. "Thanks again. Goodbye, Percy." She grinned as she went down another hallway, towards her room.

Once he heard the door close, he jumped towards the wishing rock. If nothing else good came from the day, at least this did. He placed it in his pocket, and headed towards the door. As he closed it, his mind wandered. That really wasn't Annabeth. Sure, they looked alike, but they weren't the same. Not even close. That was one of the things that encouraged him to keep going.

He headed back down the driveway and noticed the cab driver still there. "You actually waited for me?"

"Of course I did, kid. I want to know what happened."

"It's a long story." Percy slammed the door behind him.

The man looked back at him. "One that you're not going to tell me, right?"

"It's complicated."

"Fine, fine. I can tell when something is not my business," he put the key in the ignition. "To the airport, I assume?"

"Yes please. And thanks." Percy would have smiled at him if he could.

"Don't mention it." He began to drive.

And as Percy looked back at the white house, a tiny tear dripped down his cheek. Because finally, everything was getting to him. But the lump in his pocket encouraged him; it was _proof_. Proof that everything was happening. And it was hope.

Hope that maybe someday he could fix all of this.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter didn't turn out as I thought it would. I was planning to write something completely different, but this came instead. But I don't mind it! Whether or not you liked it is the most important part. So review please!**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
